Love Each Other
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Father has had near enough of their fighting. If they insist on acting like children he will treat them as such. He knew he should have taken a sterner hand to them sooner rather then later, but no better time to start.


It was not often that they were called to stand before the Throne of their Father, and it was not a desire to be called upon to stand before the Throne of Father either, Lucifer's presence had been demanded there after his escapade in the Garden with their Father's newest experiment.

And he hadn't sat right for eons after such a visit.

Father had forgiven His second eldest child for his wrong doing, they had moved passed it, and come out stronger then ever.

The other angels had forgiven him as well, Gadreel had accepted his apology and their friendship was still as thick as ever.

Even the archangel brothers, Raphael and Gabriel had forgiven them for their arguments, for their wrongdoings.

But they just couldn't seem to forgive each other and thus it was time for their Father to step in. Lest they destroy anything else. Lucifer shoved his brother as the Seraphim stepped aside to allow the archangels entrance. Michael snarled and shoved him in return, both missing when the Seraphim Guard rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him as he stepped out.

"This is all your fault!"

"None of this would have happened if you learned how to keep your mouth shut!"

 **"Enough. Out of both of you."**

The two froze at the tone from their Father. Lucifer's eyes widened, recognizing the tone from his Eve dilemma, and he shook his head backing up a step.

"No, Father, you can't."

 **"Be silent, the both of you."**

They both went tight lipped and stared up at Him with wide eyes. Father had grown distant since last and to have Him so angry now was something to be desired. But here they were, Michael hadn't made his Father so angry since before his brothers had been created, even he knew what came from that tone.

 **"Have you anything to say for yourselves?"**

Neither wanted to say anything, both exchanging looks and shaking their heads quickly, having nothing to say now. He nodded His head and they back away in fear as He stood from the Throne, stepping down towards them.

 **"Nothing to say now hmm? Fine, you will listen then. What have I told you about your fighting?"**

Lucifer itched at the back of his neck and looked to the floor, "To not to."

He kept coming down the steps towards them and both archangels backed up another step shaking their heads.

 **"And you still persist on continuing with your squabbles."**

He towered over them, hands reaching for them where they stood, **"If you insist on acting like children you will be treated as such."**

Lucifer squirmed as he was lifted and set into a corner, Michael taken from his side, and he shivered slightly.

 **"Michael as eldest you are expected to protect and guide your younger siblings, not to cause more strife among them, this childish squabble with your brother must come to an end. I will ensure it does."**

He grimaced at the sound of a struggle and the sound of robes rustling about, then there was the skin on skin, and the deeper more profound sound of leather on skin, and his brother was crying.

Sobbing.

He's never heard Michael cry before.

"Father! Please! I am sorry for my behavior!"

He jumped when he felt the hard leather sandal wallop his behind and he choked on a sob at the sting. He steeled His nerves at the sound of His child's cries, refrain from pulling the angel up into an embrace before the punishment was over with, He has had it up to here with their constant squabbles.

They were brothers and needed to act like such.

 **"Lucifer, turn, look at your brother. Do you see his tears? Hear his cries? This is what happens when you fight with your brother."**

Michael squirmed and whined, crying into his arms, having crossed them over his Fathers thigh mid swat, fingers digging into the appendage.

 **"Michael, now you will apologize for fighting your younger brother."**

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry brother!"

 **"Sorry for what child."**

"For-for fighting Luci! Please Abba please it hurts!"

Seven more swats and He sat back, returning the sandal to His foot, and pulling the little angel up into a more comfortable position, or as comfortable as he could be at the moment. Michael sniffled as the big warm hands wiped away stray tears, gentle as they rubbed away the sadness and brushed over his nose fondly.

 **"I know My Sweet, I know. Sssshhhh Father understands. You've been forgiven My Little One. You will always be forgiven."**

Michael sniffled and rubbed his eyes clear, not that there was any tears left to be wiped away, "Abba please don't be mad at Luci, he didn't do anything, it was all my fault."

Well now he felt bad for picking fights with his older brother seeing as here he was standing up for him, taking punishment and then sticking up for him. Father didn't seem to buy it though, He nodded along to his ramblings, fingers ruffling softly through the feathers of his wings scratching softly under the skin underneath comfortingly.

 **"It is admirable of you to stand up for your brother. But as you must, he must serve his penace too, as it does take two to fight. No one soul is responsible."**

Michael purred and hummed, nuzzling into the great chest underneath his head, smiling to himself as he felt warm lips press into his temple. He could sit here forever, under Father's attentions and love, and he knew that Father would never push him away lest he desire it first.

Father loved them dearly.

 **"You know I would be more then happy to hold you all night, rub your little wings like I know you like** , **should we not give your brother his turn. Let his battles come to an end as yours has?"**

Michael looked over, his eyes widening at the sight of his brothers shaking form, fearful of what was to come for his actions, his younger brother was always fearful of the punishments he'd gained in return for his naughty actions.

He knew he had made Father proud with his decision to let his brother end his internal war when he felt fingers scratch softly at the joint of his wing.

 **"Come now, My Little Lion, stand now, we are almost done. Back to your corner My angel."**

Lucifer paled even more, if that was possible at this point, and his hands immediantly flew back to protect his behind. It was still fresh in his mind his Father's fury when he had snuck into the Garden and tricked Eve into eating the forbidden fruit.

He was not feeling quite up to reliving that feeling.

And neither was his rear end.

Father's eyes shined still with that Love He was known for, and a mix of sympathy, large hands reached out for him and he shook his head, taking a step back, his wings lowering and quivering in fright.

"No...Please Papa...Please...I'm sorry!...Never do it again!"

He got a sad sigh from his parent and those hands beckoned him forward again.

 **"Come now Little Star, the sooner we begin the sooner we end."**

Lucifer gave a soft whine and shook his head.

"Luci", his brothers voice was soft, sleepy even, he wanted to rest now that he had been chastised. And he wanted to rest with his baby brother. And his Father.

The Morning Star looked between his Parent and his brother, his eyes already watering at the thought of the sting, and he stepped forward. He felt some sort of relief that he still got himself a smile from Father. A strong hand reached up to caress his cheek, fingers brushing his hair aside.

 **"You are very brave My Angel, come, over you get."**

He sniffles already and lowers himself over his Father's knee, hands reaching down and latching onto his Father's leg.

"Please Papa...please...I'm sorry!"

 **"SShhh My son, it will be over sooner then you think."**

A hand settled momentarily on his rear and he sucked in a breath when it was pulled away. There was a brief moment of silence as the hand held its place and then he yelled when it came down in a rush and landed with a resounding smack.

Least to say it hasn't been a long while since he'd been here last.

He squirmed and whined and it wasn't long until there was tears shining within his eyes.

Give it another ten to fifteen swats and he was full on crying, tears dripping down his face.

"Papa please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

 **"Though I accept your apologies, it is not I that they should be given to, your brother cares much for you and to say such horrid things to him in argument. Apologize."**

Lucifer turned, knuckles white from excertion, "I'm sorry Micha! I'm sorry! Please Papa no more! Please!"

One final swat and he was released, Lucifer sniffled and sobbed, turning quickly when those same hands tried to help him up. Launching into his Parent's embrace, burrowing into the robed chest. Father chuckled softly in his ear and wrapped His arms around him comfortably.

 **"Hush my child, hush now, all is forgiven, you're alright now."**

Lucifer mumbled into His chest.

 **"I know my Little Angel, and you are forgiven, and so dearly loved."**

Father opened His other arm and Michael took that as his signal to come, settled on either knee, they cuddled close, sniffling and bottoms sore. Fingers worked into their wings, rubbing and scratching tenderly at the soft skin underneath and massaging the joints and making them purr like fledglings.

 **"My little angels, it has been much too long since I have gotten to hold you like this, though the circumstance is to be desired."**

They nuzzled closer in sync and He smiled down at them both, pressing a loving kiss to both temples.

 **"Close your eyes My children, we will spend the evening together, I shall return you to your rooms once night has fallen."**

They did in fact end up falling asleep there on their Father's lap, fingers working into their wings, and a soft hummed lullaby above their heads. At least they didn't see the others as they came for meetings and the such.

Because they were archangels and as archangels were meant to be fearsome.

But anyone who fell into a nap on Father's lap could hardly expect themselves to look fearsome in such a position.

Father didn't allow it.

They were His angels, His little angels, and they would always be such. Each and every one of them.


End file.
